The present invention relates in general to a type change-over or shifting apparatus for a typewriter, the shifting apparatus being particularly adapted for selection of a desired type from a number of different type faces arranged on a single type bar in a typewriter.
In previously known type change-over or shifting apparatus for typewriters of the kind considered herein, the change-over from one type such as lower case letters to a different type such as upper case letters is carried out either by moving a platen supporting frame vertically with respect to the type bars or vice versa. Generally, a complicated and expensive mechanism is required to move either the platen supporting frame or the assembly of the type bars in this manner and at the same time maintain their relative horizontal positions. Furthermore, high momentum is required for the operation.
Additionally, in the conventional type change-over or shifting apparatus, the mechanism for carrying out the change-over or shift from one of two different types to the other requires structure in addition to that for shift operations for carrying out selection capability whereby a desired type from three different kinds of type may be selected for printing.
Thus, the apparatus lack capability of performing separate operations with various structural components which are used in both operations.